1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a receiving space such as a trunk or a storage compartment in a vehicle body.
2. Background Art
EP 0 949 104 A1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,335) describes a vehicle having a collapsible roof movable between a closed position in which the roof extends over the vehicle passenger compartment and an opened position in which the roof is stored in the trunk of the vehicle. The front end of a cover covering the trunk is lifted to swivel the cover about an axis in the rear of the vehicle to allow the roof to move in and out of the trunk. The rear end of the cover is lifted to swivel the cover about an axis next to the rear of the roof when the roof is closed to allow items to be loaded into and unloaded out of the trunk.
DE 699 00 921 T2 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,335) describes a vehicle having a folding roof movable between the closed position and an opened position in which the roof is stored in a storage compartment of the vehicle. A cover covering the compartment is movable into positions which either allow the roof to be stored in the compartment or allow access to the compartment from the rear vehicle side.
DE 44 45 944 C1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,606) describes a vehicle having a hardtop. Roof elements of the hardtop are movable into a collapsed position in which they rest in a stowage space of the trunk of the vehicle. A trunk lid articulately connected to the vehicle body may be lifted at its front to allow the roof elements to move into and out of the stowage space and may be lifted at its rear to allow items to be loaded into and unloaded out of the trunk.